Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A multifunction peripheral (MFP) having a plurality of applications for copying, printing, and transmitting a scanned image is known. Further, in recent years, due to an increase in security consciousness, many MFPs have included user authentication functionality. For example, enabling use of an MFP by inputting a user name and password.
In order to use the user authentication functionality, a user needs to input a user name and password using an operation panel of an MFP to log into the MFP. This can impact operability of the MFP for a user who wishes to immediately use the MFP. Further, the load of system environment settings is also high.
There is a need for a method that would enable a user trusted by an administrator to log into an MFP without inputting various pieces of information such as a user name and password. Along this line, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-254618 discusses an MFP that displays, on an operation panel, a list of user information, e.g., user names, associated with registered users that are capable of logging into the MFP. This enables users to log into the MFP by selecting their user information from the list.
However, depending on the installation environment of the MFP, there may be instances where it is operationally undesirable to allow a user to log into the MFP by merely selecting user information without inputting a user name and password. For example, a user with administrator authority can change important settings of the MFP. Thus, if user information of such a user is also uniformly displayed, there is a risk that anyone can log into the MFP as an administrator, and an unintended change can be made to settings of the MFP. This can occur not only in an MFP, but also other information processing apparatuses, such as a personal computer (PC).